Retail stores are common targets of theft. For example, small, high-priced items, such as small electronics, jewelry, etc., are particularly susceptible to theft during stocking of these items. To help combat theft of small, high-priced items, these items are often kept in their own stockroom that is locked, except during times when the items are being removed for stocking. However, thefts can occur when the items are being transported from the stockroom to their display locations. For example, an item may be hidden within the store, somewhere between the stockroom and the display location, for retrieval at a later time.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative theft prevention and apprehension methods.